Breath of the Wild Ones
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: After a century of slumber, our blond hero awakes to free Hyrule from the blight of Calamity Ganon. How young Lin- wait it's not Link? What the hell is Naruto doing here?
1. Chapter 1 Sudden Awakening

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Unknown*

* * *

 ** _"Wake up young hero... Hyrule needs you..."_**

'W-who is... this? Who am I?' were the first thoughts as a blond teenager opened his cerulean eyes to see an ancient style room with a coffin-style lid fixed to an adjustable spire and himself floating in small pool filled with luminescent pale-blue liquid beneath the lid.

 ** _"Get up young Naruto._** ** _It's time for you to save Hyrule." the same voice instructed him as he rose from the pool and turned towards the glowing tablet_**

"Can you tell me what's going one?" The now named Naruto questioned as he rose from the glowing pool to approach the rectangular object bearing a lone crying eye with three triangular 'eyelashes.'

 ** _"Would you like to activate 'Vocal R_** ** _ecognition' young hero?" The noticeably female voice asked from the device while displaying a checkmark or an X mark on the device._**

"Uh... yes? Can you tell me what's happening?" the blond asked after he pressed the checkmark button while hefting up the device by its handle.

 ** _"_** ** _Recognized: Naruto U. Prompt:_** 'What's Happening?' ** _" the female voice quoted Naruto as the device showed a video of a castle surrounded by a spectral 'boar' encircling the building._**

 ** _"Currently, the Royal Family's seal on the castle containing the_** ** _monstrous beast Ganon has weakened. So the forgotten hero's tomb, known as Naruto U., was called upon to complete this dangerous undertaking. Are you ready to begin your quest of liberation?" the female asked him as the room's door slid open and allowed what seemed like divine light to shine through the opening._**

"I accept. So what do I do first?" the blond asked the device, which pointed towards a simple crate.

 ** _"First equip the items inside of the chest, then exit the shrine when you are ready." the voice instructed the young hero as he rummaged through the chest._**

"Contacts, a blue tunic, and a set of worn trousers with shoes? Miss, I'm not sure what these are for?" Naruto inquired as he dressed himself with the garments. Increasing his state of dress from naked except for a pair of calf-length undergarments to a moderately dress teen of a tunic and travel worthy pants.

"So what do I do with these lens miss...?" the blond gestured towards the transparent eyewear cases, which the device showed the method of application.

 ** _"If you wish to call me something, my creators were from the Sheikah clan. You can refer to me as Kah." the now named Kah declared as Naruto finished applying the lens.  
_**

"Alright Kah. Now what do these lens do...WHAT?!" the blond yelled as he saw a translucent blue box appeared above the crate labeled 'Basic wooden chest'. On the edge of his vision, dozens of Sheikah runes circled the border of his vision.

 ** _"The Sheikah lens are connected to the personal slate which can be used to identify items of value, such as crates, boxes, weapons, or 'loot' items." Kah explained as the teen exited the shrine room and was greeted by the sun rising over the Great Plateau. "So are you ready to save Hyrule young hero?"_**

"I'm ready Kah. Where should I go first?" Naruto questioned her as he followed the worn path and noticed lit campfire inside an open ended cavern.

 ** _"I recommend heading to *CORRUPTED DATA*. Unfortunately it seems that the portion of my data containing the locations has become unusable by me, so I recommend climbing the Sheikah tower and resyncing with the local map of the area." the slate advised him by illuminating the outlines of the tower._**

"Let's get moving!" Naruto boasted as he grabbed an abandoned axe, which he hoisted over his shoulder, then began his journey across the massive plateau.

* * *

Partway through his journey across the plateau, the blond Hylian came across three goblin-like monsters dancing around a chunk of meat with clubs, sticks, and a simple bent wood bow camped around the base of the Sheikah Tower.

 ** _"Basic Bokoblins: Low class monsters. Commonly referred to Ganon's Grunts or Cannon fodder._** ** _Equipped with standard Boko Club, Boko Bow, and tree branch. Danger level: Minimal. With current equipment, caution is advised. Extermination of any affiliated is strongly advised." Kah read off the visible text which caused the blond to grab a stone from beside him and threw it on the opposite side of the Bokoblins, causing the monsters to turn towards it._**

Capitalizing quickly on the distracted monsters, the blond quickly rushes the camp and delivered a powerful downward swing on the horned red creature. The instant the woodcutters axe struck it's head, red and black liquid seeped from the wound followed by the Bokoblin exploding into a cloud of matching coloured mist with it's club clattering to the ground.

"BWAH? BAH GREE KUH!" the two remaining monsters squealed as they noticed the blond dispersing their fellow Bokoblin and quickly readied their weapons. The one in the back nocked a glowing yellow arrow, while the closer one charged with the branch readied.

Taking the handle in both hands, Naruto swung and cleaved through the branch along with the creatures arms. Immediately followed by a decapitation of the Bokoblin grunt.

 ** _"Warning! Incoming_** ** _Electrical atatttta..." the mobile tablet warned before the crackling arrow struck the blond, which caused a torrent of electricity to surge across the blond and send him into a bout of muscular spasm._**

"C-C-CATCH!" with an angry yell, Naruto barely managed to deliver a strong enough throw for the axe into the goblin's face.

 ** _"A-all_** ** _host-tles eliminated. Useful 'loot' detected." Kah advised him while Highlighting the items dropped by the minions._**

"O-ok. Can you tell me about these items?" Naruto inquired as he held up the Bokoblins horn, a dark purple sack, tooth, the meat from the fire, and bow with five lightning pronged arrows.

 ** _"Bokoblin horn, uses: reenforcing clothing/trading or cooked in potions. Bokoblin guts, uses: reenforcing clothing/trading or cooked into potions. Bokoblin tooth, uses: reenforcing clothing/trade or cooked in potions. Boko bow: low affectivity, low durability. As the name implies, it's common among Bokoblins. Shock Arrow: Used to immobilize or stun enemies. Seared Prime Steak, uses: recovering health and providing nutrients."_**

"Thanks Kah. Now do ya have any hints on climbing the tower?" Naruto questioned as he slid the bow on his right shoulder to left hip, then tied the woodcutter's axe underneath the bow on his back.

 ** _"I recommend following the highlighted path and resting on the outcropping structures to momentarily rest." Kah explained as the tower had glowing blue hand and feet prints displayed on it._**

Naruto gave a small thanks before ascending the oddly designed tower at a rapid pace. After passing by the first ledge, the blond turned towards the softly glowing tablet.

"Hey Kah, why can't I remember large portions of my past?" the hero asked as he launched himself past the second ledge. "I what you've told me and my fighting styles."

 ** _"Memory loss is common for those submerged in the Shrine of_** ** _Resurrection. It is capable to mend torn and fix what's broken. Yet your situation is different, I am unable to display the reasoning but it merely lists the damage as 'More than death.' " the tablet simply declared which caused the two to fall silent with Naruto passing the third and fourth outcropping._**

"What can you tell me about ... Hyrule?" the blond paused to recall the lands name while leaping past the fifth outcrop and started climbing up the curve onto the towers viewing area.

 ** _"It began one century ago, when the princess lead the charge against Ganon with the heroes from the four corners of the land. Each piloted one of the Four Divine beasts. Vah Ruta piloted by Mipha of the Zora. Vah Rudania piloted by Daruk of the Goron. Vah Medoh piloted by Revali of the Rito. Vah Naboris piloted by Urbosa of the Gerudo. Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Hero Link of the royal family. Despite the combined effort of the six heroes and countless guardians, the heroes fell with the princess imprisoning herself in the castle with Ganon. As of today, the princess still contains the monster inside of the castle. You are the only hero able to compete against Ganon." Kah explained to the blond as he reached the top and overlooked the morning sunlit land._**

"Then I should hurry." Naruto announced as he took the tablet from his right hip and sat it in the rectangular pit. Immediately, the downward facing spire illuminated with the iconic blue light which was focused into the tablets face. When the light died down, the device now displayed a detailed portion of Hyrule while the remainder of the map had the bordering silhouette of the kingdoms land. In each corner, a golden beacon was displayed.

 ** _"It appears that my map isn't fully restored. Each region of Hyrule has a Sheikah Tower to observe the landscape from, and add to the map. I've also added several general areas to search before attempting to defeat Ganon. That Paraglider may prove useful to move further." Kah explained as Naruto fixed the device back to his hip and turned towards the glider._**

"Lets see what Hyrule looks like." Naruto muttered as he grabbed the two handles and ran off the towers edge with the glider.

 **"I advise looking towards the Temple of Time. The Goddess Hylia's shrine is known to reside there. If you are able to preform a task to appease her, she is known to give blessings to those who deserve it." the device advised him as she highlighted the dilapidated castle to the SouthWest of the Sheikah tower.**

"Anything I should do or take if I'm going to a Goddesses shrine? I feel that something like would require me to bring some kinda offering or token to her?" the blond questioned her while he glided towards the building with his newly 'liberated' glider.

 **"Lady Hylia is very welcome to new** **believers. Since you have agreed to finish off the blight which is Ganon, she will be willing to help you if you need."**

"Great, now what is that thing looking at me?" Naruto asked as the spider-like object was illuminated with blue and the title 'GUARDIAN' wandering along a dirt pathway in front of the ancient temple.

 **"Guardians were once the sentinels of Hyrule; before they were corrupted by the tyrant Ganon and sent them out to deal with all enemies of his. 'The Guardians are built of Hylian-quality steel. Resistant to focused energy blasts, percussive strikes and piercing blows. With current** **equipment: Avoid contact at all costs. The Guardians require several seconds to charge their energy blasts. This delay is the opportune chance to avoid decimation.'" Kah explained as a glowing beam screamed past him and detonated several metres behind him.**

"GAH! Thanks for the heads up. Eat a Deku nut you jerk!" the hero screamed as he pulled his legs in and soared though a destroyed stainglass window, landing 'gracefully' on his face.

"That's definitely how I land. Now wheres the... statue..." Naruto dusted off and turned towards the massive carved statue of a goddess looking down on the hero.

 ** _"Greetings young hero...it has been a long time." the divine female voice echoed around the castle room. It was soft, but still carried a power demanding respect. Instinctually, the hero dropped to his knee and bow his head._**

"Hello miss Lady Hylia. I was told that you could grant me a blessing if I could impress you. So what need I do?" Naruto asked the now glowing statue. As soon as he raised his head to the statue, a golden sphere descended out of it and landed on the ground.

The divinely radiating object began to manifest and gain the appearance of a person. First the golden locks which reached to her waist, followed by her fresh snow white dress that covered her 1.675m stature, Vibrant emerald eyes, and royal blue strands binding her hair into two bangs framing her face.

 _"Rise Naruto. You have earned my blessing long ago, yet it seems that you have forgotten. Now rise." Hylia ordered as she tilted his chin up with her right hand._

"O-ok Lady Hylia. I seem to have amnesia so forgive me for forgetting our last meeting." Naruto pleaded as he stood up and bowed sharply at the waist.

 _"It's funny to see you being so respectful. Now are you planning to liberate my descendant from the curse of Ganon, correct?" the goddess questioned him while her right palm was engulfed in divine light._

"I think so. But I'm not sure if I am able to do so now." The blond admitted before the goddess rested her right hand on his shoulder.

 _"Worry not my hero. With my blessing, I give you the ability to gather the strength of Hyrule. In each region lies one of the four races. To the southwest is the Gerudo ladies of the desert, with their protector Naboris. To the east is the Zora with their hero Ruta. The northeast bears the Gordon and their guard of Rudania. Lastly is the Rito and their mighty protector Medoh. Ganon has corrupted them near a century ago, and now you bear my blessing to liberate the creations." Hylia proclaimed as four beacons appeared on his slate._

 _"Now go forth and free Hyrule!" she ordered before dispersing in a shower of golden particles._

* * *

*Gerudo Town*

"Lady Riju! The Champion's Link has activated. It says that 'The Hero Has Returned.' " a armoured desert guard Gerudo declared as she knelt at the foot of the young chiefs throne with a small slate displaying the aforementioned text

"It seems it is time Buliara. Ganon's reckoning draws near." The young Riju admitted as her guard nodded.

"She may even be able to help us tame Naboris for the next champion." the chiefs guard stated as they peered down at the glowing device.

"What if it is a male Buliara?" the young leader questioned the now irritated guard.

"Lady Hylia would not choose such an unworthy man to save us." the tall guardian stated in confidence.

*Zora Domain*

"Father! Father! The Champion's Link is glowing!" A bright red zora yelled as he stood in front of an aged giant blue King.

"EXECLENT! Sidon, I want you to tell the people that the hero has returned to Hyrule! We are going to be having a feast!" the king boasted as a cheer was released by all listening.

'One hundred years. I can't believe it has been a century since Ganon transformed into _that_ form and defeated the heroes.' the aged king thought to himself while his son left to celebrate the return of a hero.

*Gordon City*

"Bludo-boss! The thing is glowing!" a Gordon yelled as he rolled into the central room holding the device.

"So the hero has come? Yunobo, grab my hammer. Rudania is going to be ours soon." The aged Gordon muttered as he hobbled out of the room and looked across the volcanic landscape.

"Who do you think it is boss?" the light gordon asked the aged leader with an eyepatch.

"I don't know Yunobo, but I bet it'll be a Hylian like the last one." the timeworn gordon declared as the salamander robot belched out a cone of fire from its perch.

*Rito Village*

"Kaneli, it seems that Princess Zelda's parting gift is activated." a snow white Rito announced as he presented the device to the owllike leader.

"It seems so Teba. The Hero Hyrule needs is here. Ready your quiver, they'll need as much help as we can give." Kaneli ordered his fellow Rito as they went to ready themselves for the hero.

"So our hero has returned? I hope their better off than Link." Teba muttered before flying off to the firing range and rally the riot fighters to soften the circling divine beast Medoh.

*Hyrule Castle*

"Lord Ganon, our says have received word that the Royal devices have been activating across Hyrule." a portly dressed ninja, bearing an inverted Sheikah symbol.

 **"It matters not." the dark figure bellowed as it floated near the castle entrance where the man stood. "The Champions posed no threat then, and one hero poses no threat now."**

"Of course lord Ganon. I shall send my ninja to deal with them." the chubby ninja bowed as the spectral boar head floated up.  
 **"Your mission is to deal with that pest. Mine is to finish off that wretched princes. Now begone. She takes all my concentration to break her spell.** **" the beast ordered as he disappeared back into the corrupted castle ground.**

"Nayru!" the fat ninja yelled as a Yiga member appeared in a cloud of red smoke, bearing a sickle and double bow on their person.

"HAI KOHGA-SAMA?" the member dutifully asked with a sharp bow.

"Order all of our active members to scour Hyrule. Be on the look for a blond haired Hylian. He is public enemy of the mighty Kohga-sama!" the man ordered his ninja.  
"HAI KOHGA-SAMA!" the ninja yelled as they vanished in a Yiga marked smoke cloud and left the leader alone at the castle gate.

* * *

What should happen next?  
Should he head to the Zora, Rito, Gordon, or Gerudo.

What weapon should he use?

What should the pairing be?

One person, or multiple?

Lemons at Gerudo village?

Female monsters?

Let me know what you think, this series is a unique one to write for. I'm still learning new ways to write so tips are always welcomed.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 A long Journey Ahead

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Temple of Time*

* * *

"So Kah, where should I go first?" the hero asked as he pulled up the device to stare at the four general points on the map.

 ** _"The Zora would be the safest for now. You are an amnesiac and likely require experience before you deal with Ganon. It has the most consistent temperature and weather." the device advised as she displayed a blue line from his current point to the Eastern beacon. A path in_** ** _which the main character followed, strapping the tablet to his waist and running at above average speeds._**

"Hey Kah, are there any faster methods of travel? I mean I'm fine with running, but I wouldn't mind having something to help me out." the blond suggested as he came to a three-way intersection surrounded by trees and abandoned outposts.

 ** _"There are several breeds of wild horses across Hyrule. A few of them even respond to high pitched noises, much like a whistle." the device explained to him as he looked around the land._**

"I've got nothing to lose." placing four fingers in mouth, Naruto released five sharp notes then moved his right hand above his eyes to look for the incoming horse. While scanning, he overlooked a pair of blue eyes peering out of the Forest of Time.

"Kah, I don't think this is wooorrrrking!" his statement was drug out by a net forcing his knees to his chest and his arms behind his back. In his bound form, he was slung over the shoulder of a muscular centaur.

 _"Your lucky I was here. Kidnappers roam this region." the white-haired lady centaur informed him as she adjusted her net on him._

"Thanks miss..." the hero trailed off as the centaur ran across a wooden bridge.

 _"My names Epona the Lynel(Dan-Heron's). But you can call me Mistress Epona." the orange-coloured lady beast explained to him with pride._

"Um alright. Mistress Epona, I am Naruto. So can you let me down? Please?" the blond kindly asked as she ran them along the dirt road bisecting a small forest.

 _"Oh I can't do that." the 2.5m equine girl shook her head while scaling the Duelling Peaks mountain, causing her pale blue loincloth to slightly kick up._

"Can I know why? I kinda want to do other things eventually." the teenager hero explained to the centaur who's back he was continually smacking against.

 _"Did I forget to explain what happen? Well, you're now my property. When a Lynel captures a human, they to belong them. That's how my Mom met my dad. So you are my husband now." Epona explained while she stopped at a pair of semi-perpindicular bridges and hung her net from the tree beside her, then pulling out a rope and binding his arms to the branch._

"Isn't this a bit sudden Epona?" Naruto questioned her as he struggled against his bindings, which caused the lynel-centaur to rip the net off him and left him hanging from the tree by his arm.

 _"Mistress Epona doesn't think so, now hold still or I'll degrade you from Husband to hucow." Epona warned as she grabbed both sides of his trousers/undergarments and yanked them down._

* * *

 _*Do I really need a warning?*_

 _What followed next was a quiet thud and a soft 'thwap' sound._

 _"W-what the hell is that?" Epona demanded as she lightly prodded his 25cm member swaying between his legs._

"My... privates? I mean, is there something wrong with it? I don't have any comparison or anything." the blond muttered as he tried and failed to cover himself up with his legs.

 _"N-no, it's just... I didn't know they were usually_ this _size." the centaur replied as she ran her hands along the underside of the tool, followed by taking a deep whiff of the small patch of blond hair._

 _"Now *ahem* p-prepare yourself, Human. For your mistress will bless you with the pleasures of the flash." Epona exclaimed as she extracted a fairly large glass vial from her waist band. Roughly 100-200ml container._

"So you're gonna show me the pleasures of the _flesh?" Naruto modified her statement, causing her to grab his package tightly with her right hand._

 _"W-What I saw goes. Now hold still wh_ _ile I harvest your resources." the girl explained as she held the vial beneath him and began to quite literally milk him._

 _"_ C-could you ease up a bit? That's k-kinda painful?" the blond pleaded as she pulled away from him like she was burned.

 _"It is? Mother said that men find this type of thing pleasurable. What should I have done?" Epona sadly muttered before the tablet fixed to the hero's discarded pants lit up._

 ** _"For Manual Male Genital Stimulation, lubrication is often cited for being a key contributor for increasing the pleasure of the recipient. For males, the mammaries can be used for stimulation while females can have stimulation with both the tongue and/or the digits. Further specifications are required to complete more advanced actions." the device's muffled voice was projected from the clothing pile.  
_**

"KAH? How the hell do you know that?" the blond's confused question was superseded by the lynel holding the pants and by proxy the tablet at eye level.

 _"What 'lubricant' should I use? I didn't bring my container of it with me." Epona questioned her, seemingly forgetting about the mostly naked teen hung up by his hands in the tree._

 ** _"Saliva or spit is the most common lubricant used in Manual Genital stimulation. Synthetic lubricants or LUBE exists in certain areas. Pre_ -ejaculatory fluid _is fluid excreted by the phallus during stimulation and has been known to be collected as a perishable lube to be sold."Kah finished by displaying an animation of what appeared to be Naruto's private connected to a milking apparatus, transporting a semi-clear liquid into a 'milk' jug._**

 _"Wow. So I just spit and rub it along his tool?" the equine girl unsurely asked as she hefted up the twitching package._

 ** _"Correct, and mammary assisted stimulation can advance the overall process," Kah answered as Epona sat the clothes on the ground before adding her top to the pile._**

 _"Now... um, Husband! Your loving Mistress will bless you with the pleasures of the flesh, now be ready! I will not stop until I have this container full." Epona promised as she sandwiched his tool between her 85cm breasts and began to pump away furiously._

"S-s-slow down! Please?" Naruto pleaded while the lynel continued to pump away while occasionally spitting into her cleavage, and working the saliva into the process.

 _"Silence. I said this won't stop until this container is full." Epona reiterated as she quickened the pace. For several minutes, Epona continued to pump while Naruto quivered against her relentless assault._

"I-I-I'M GONNA... GAH!" with a scream, the centaur/lynel was knocked back by a pressurized blast of sperm, coating her hair, chest, and part of her back.

 _"W*cough cough*wow. At least it got into the container." the centaur coughed out as she scraped the fluid off herself and dropped it into the container. Which she sealed shut._

 _"N-now I will be off! But your mistress will return soon for more." Epona promised as she rebound her chest then galloped off across the East facing bridge._

 _*Done*_

* * *

"She just left me hanging me here... great..." the hero muttered as he pulled himself up to the ropes and used his canines to rip through the ropes. As he severed the ropes and gracefully fell on his ass, he dusted himself off and began to clothe himself.

 _"_ Hey Kah, how come you answered Epona's question? Does that mean you'll answer everyone nearby if they ask?" the teen asked her while he redressed himself.

 ** _"No. I merely answered her_** ** _question because it proved detrimental if I allowed her to proceed on her incorrect path. I am to aid you on your mission to free Hyrule. Any actions I have to take to ensure that happens is within my mission perimeters." Kah explained as he adjusted the location of the devices on his side._**

"Alright. Now let's see what that building over there is." the now dressed hero stated as he fixed the weapons on his back and ran across the bridge the bridge, towards the building with a horse head on it.

"Hey, kid! Ya looking for something?" in front of the building was an aged Hylian in a tan vest and black pants seated beside a fire.

"Kinda. I'm trying to find the way to Lanaryu Wetlands. I've been drug off my intended path." Naruto declared as he rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'd say. Ya got a name stranger? Name's Angus, and I'm a merchant." the now named Angus explained as he patted the ground beside him around the fire.

"I'm Naruto. I'm looking for the Lanaryu Wetlands 'cause I'm going to the Zora region." the hero explained to the surprised seller.

"That's a mighty big plan for a kid. So do ya have any tools for that big trip?" Angus questioned him as he took his axe in his left hand and bow in his right hand.

"I got a Boko bow and a woodcutter's Axe. Should I have something else?" the blond asked as he replaced his tools.

"I'd say so. But what rupees do ya got? The word runs on that stuff." Angus explained to the teen.

"Well, I got uh... this thing on me. Is it useful?" the teen asked as he pulled a silver hexagonal crystal from his right pocket.

"Dang, thats a silver Rupee. It's worth worth Two Orange, Four purples, Ten red, Twenty Yellow, Forty Blue, or Two Hundred Green. I can give ya a Travellers sword, and a couple Mystery Potions I picked up from a travelling Gypsy. So ya want 'em kid?" Angus asked as he reached behind his seat and pulled out a sword and a bag of potions.

"Sure. I'll take it. Any tips on travelling?" Naruto asked as they exchanged the goods for gems.

"Just follow the road North and you'll find a settlement which can help ya from there." the merchant explained as he tucked the gem into a small pouch on his hip.

"Thanks, but how did you fit that Rupee into that pouch?" the blond questioned him as he fixed the sword over his left shoulder.

"Did ya not get a bag o' holding earlier?" The aged salesmen questioned as he held up a simple leather bag with a metre long gold rope running through it.

"No, I haven't what does it do?" Naruto asked as the bag was opened a fathom wide with no visible depth.

"These bags can hold everything in Hyrule, at least from what I've done. Here, I'll give ya one of my spares for paying with a Silver Rupee." the older Hylian declared as he handed the blond a fist-sized bag which he stretched to the size of his head when opened to the max to demonstrate.

"Thanks for that Mr. Angus. I gotta go now, thanks for all the help!" the teen yelled as he stuffed all his current belongings beside the tablet and his clothing and fixed the bag to his waist and started running North.

"I'd hurry Kid! The Sun's getting pretty low." Angus yelled as he looked at the sun with about an hour of daylight left in it.

"Ya never see a blond around these parts. I wonder what's that kiddo's gonna do?" the adult Hylian muttered as he pulled some raw meat from his bag and started searing it on the fire.

*Kakariko Village: Several Minutes later*

"Hey Tanga," a grey-haired man in a dark blue vest and white undershirt asked as he turned towards his left and propped his spear against the wall.

"Yeah Kiui?" a dull black haired man responded as he leaned against the canyon's wall with clackers hung up by ropes, stretching across from the walls.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Kiui muttered as he kicked the ground with his foot.

" It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night." Tanga declared as he stared up at the distant sun.

"...What?! I meant why are we out here, guarding this canyon way?" the grey haired man rephrased as he looked towards the other person guarding.

"Oh uh. ... yeah." the black haired man muttered as he avoided eye contact with his pal.

"What was all that stuff about God?" Kiui questioned his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **"** Uh...hm? Nothing." the guarding personnel lamely muttered as he shrugged off his friend's arm.

 **"** You wanna talk about it?" Kiui reiterated as he moved back to his post.

"No." Tanga insisted as he started cleaning his weapon.

"You sure?" the older man probed as Tanga looked up at a passing cloud overhead.

"Yeah." the younger of the two people admitted as he picked back up his spear.

"Seriously though, why are we out here? As far as I can tell, it's just a canyon in the middle of nowhere. No one ever comes this way. Not even traders or merchants." the older one stated before a steadily approaching Blond object near the edge of the canyon.

"Hey! Can you guys give me some directions?" Naruto asked them while he approached the duo.

"No one huh? Go along this pathway and you'll find a bunch of buildings. Then just ask for directions from there." Tanga instructed as the teen nodded and ran towards the explained path.

"Let's just make sure he doesn't do anything." Kiui ordered as he lifted an outcropping rock and yanked on a bell rope, which chimed down the canyon as the two followed Naruto to their home village.

After several moments of walking, the blond man was greeted by a simple village of thatched roof, wooden walls, and somewhat simple farms.

"Hey kid? Ya lost or something?" A elderly man with a ponytail resembling a dipped paintbrush and a floral tattoo on his left arm questioned the approaching blond in a blue tunic.

"Kinda, I'm going to Lanaryu Wetlands. Now I'm looking for some 'Ryu-paes' and pick up some tools." Naruto explained as he scratched the back of his head with a laugh.

"Rupees eh? I'd say head to the Chieftaincy's house. She'd have some tasks for ya to do. She's in that hut up there." the painting themed man explained as he pointed towards the upwards facing building connected to the lower level by a stairway.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Brushhead!" the blond teen appreciated the help as he ran towards the stairway and was greeted by a duo of adult men stationed with spears. The white-haired one with spiky sideburns and goatee and a crescent woven hat aimed his spear at the teen.

"Halt, what purpose do you have the Chieftain?" the older male asked as he aimed the weapon at his face and his full bearded partner aimed at his chest.

"Um... I'm Naruto and I'm looking for rupees?" the teen poorly phrased as several people facepalmed at his bluntness.

"Uh. I mean I'm looking for some jobs to do to buy stuff." The blond reiterated as the duo lowered their weapons with one doing so reluctantly.

"Alright, head up. Dorian, make sure he doesn't try anything. " the one guard ordered as the spiky bearded man escorted the teen up the stairs while looking for any weapons on him.

"Lady Impa, you have a visitor here looking for information," Dorian announced as he pushed open the door to expose the lady seated on a pillow with a wide-brimmed hat with four metal talisman hanging from it.

"Fine, fine. Boy, give your bag to my granddaughter and you leave Dorian. We'll be fine." the elderly lady ordered as the blond handed his pouch to a white-haired teenager with her hair pulled back into heart style bun and a red Sheikah Eye running from her forehead to nose tip.

"A-alright. But if anything happens, call on me." Dorian declared as he shut the door behind him, with the granddaughter setting the pouch beside Impa.

"Now tell me how you plan to save Hyrule with... an axe, travellers sword, and a bow? How long have you been on your quest?" the elder woman demanded as she dropped his tools on the pillow.

"About... one day. Give or take a few hours? But how did you know I was on a quest to save Hyrule?" Naruto questioned the elderly lady, who pointed the sword at him.

"Every century or so Hyrule has three major people appear. A Male Gerudo, Ganon. A Hylian Princess, Zelda. Lastly is a blond hero who serves the princess and defeats Ganon, you. Each one is the reincarnation of the Demon King Demise's hatred, The Goddess Hylia's sealing, and The Chosen One's Determination." Impa explained as she replaced the weapons in the bag.

"So I'm the reincarnation of someone else?" Naruto skeptically asked before the lady shook her head.

"It's not that simple. But before that, I want you to go to that chest and get some items of yours." Impa ordered as a chest in the right corner was highlighted by his device. On the box was an oddly familiar metal plate with a simple leaf engraved on it.

* * *

What did you think?

What's in the box? Limit of five items.(Scrolls, weapons, etc) Sans headband or necklace.

Should Naruto be 'alone'? Him and Kurama? Nine Bijuu? Kaguya?

How did Naruto's belongings get there?

What's his relation to the Sheikah?

*End*


	3. Chapter 3 A Bygone Era

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves. My computer reset itself 3 times while writing this.

A/N 2: I will be on a Hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I am undertaking a writing challenge, a book. It will be taking the majority of my time for the possible remainder of the year.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Kakariko Village*

* * *

"So whats inside of it? Exactly?" Naruto asked as he traced the leaf and spiral pattern on the metal plate fixed to the 'Mysterious Wooden Chest'.

"I do not know. I have never seen the chest opened. I must say I am curious on whats inside." Impa admitted as the blond grabbed the metal plate and flipped open the chest.

Inside the box was six simple dark wood boxes. Four identical sized one in in the centre and two rectangular ones on either side.

"My, these boxes are in incredible condition! How old are they?" the younger Sheikah asked as the blond took out a single box with a solid wood top.

"Many years older than I can even remember my dear Paya. Perhaps magic or some ancient Sheikah science to preserve the material inside." the older Sheikah theorized as Naruto pulled out two books out of the box with picture of a singular redhead in a tan yukata and a crimson Ninjatō embedded in the ground beside her taped to the front of a book titled 'Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. Grabbing the first book, he held it close to his face.

"Who's the lady?" Paya asked as Naruto saw a 75cm hole appear on her abdomen with a blood staining the fringes of her outfit, causing him to drop the book and normal picture.  
"She's..." the blond muttered as he fell to the ground clutching his head.

* * *

*Long Ago*

"Naruto.." A battered redhead whispered as she towered over the small child beneath her with blood seeping from her chest wound.  
Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm... " she continued as blood streamed from her grinning mouth

"Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..and make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard." the redhead added as she brought her right hand to the child's cheek with a loving caress.

"Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.." the bleeding adult added as she kissed his head before propping herself

"Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.."

"Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. "

"But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.."

"Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.."

"I love you" she finished with tearstained cheeks before a flash of white and everything disappeared.

* * *

*Kakariko Village*

"M-my mother... What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded as he stared at the elderly lady with the book in hand.

"Simply checking that you are indeed the hero of Hyrule. If you were not the incarnation of the hero, the seal would've slain you. Reducing your body to dust and ash." the aged lady explained as the blond recoiled from the chest.

"I never said I was the hero! _You_ just declared that I was and to open that box!" Naruto yelled as gestured towards the box.

"Meh, semantics. Now finish opening the boxes, We do not have all day." Impa declared as Naruto stashed the book back on top of an unnoticed book titled 'The Life of a Hero: Naruto Uzumaki.'

Opening all of the small boxes, one contained a green hexagonal crystal fixed between two platinum balls, and a black headband bearing an identical metal plate and engraving. Another one had a velvet bag filled with various coloured translucent orbs. The last one had a stack of books labeled 'Icha Icha Adventures' 'A Full Guide of Sealing' and an inkwell/Quill.

"So what do I do now?" the blond asked as he fixed the headband to his head and slipped on the necklace before setting the rest of the items in their boxes.

"Put them in here, then finish opening those last two, it's getting late out." the maturer lady ordered as she chucked him a dark blue bag with a triangle made of three other triangles. Taking the bag and filling it with the boxes, he grabs the other bag from Paya and tying them to his waist.

Opening the leftmost box, a scroll titled '封印の書' 'Fūin no Sho'. Opening the rightmost, a scroll titled 武器のスクロール 'Buki no sukurōru'.

"So what do I do now?" Naruto questioned as he slid the last of the scrolls into his pocket bag. Open them, don't, you choose. You just can't do it in here. I'm tired, so go." the lady declared as she tipped her hat down and began to silently snore.

"It seems that Grandmother Impa has decided to immediately sleep. So Master Naruto, it is my duty as a Shiekah to aid the Hero. Follow me upstairs and we can get you a bed." Paya explained as she ushered him up the nearby flight of stairs and directs him towards the lone bed in the area.

"Where's my bed? I only see what I assume is yours." Naruto asked as he slid off his shirt and folded it up.

"T-there's a second bed downstairs. I-I'm going to be staying downstairs. Goodnight!" Paya yelled as she headed downstairs while he slipped off his trousers and set the Sheikah Slate on top.

"Ok... thanks for the bed." Naruto muttered as he pulled out the Sealing Guide-book and took the drawing equipment. For roughly the next hour, Naruto practiced the ancient text-based ability with the '沈黙' 'chinmoku' one appearing to be in a perfect condition, as well as a hand drawn one of '慾望' 'yokubō' were drawn on a small loose parchment.

" _Hey~ hero. drop the paper and let's see if you want to see your hero's gift?" a sensual voice called out as Naruto crained his head upwards and saw a raven black haired lady with her hair in a high ponytail in a black mask and flexible rabbit ears. What she wore, if it counted, was two leather straps stretching from her leather collar over her 30cm E cup chest. With thin strips connecting the sides together, and covering her black thong privates._

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he rose to his feet, causing the pamphlet to hit the ground and begin glowing blue.

 _"Just call me the Raven Rabbit. But enough about me, let's focus on your pocket monster." smirked as she pulled a florally themed vial filled with abyssal black fluid from a leather bag and pulled the cork out of it._

"S-so? What's your angle?" the blond questioned as the female gazed down at his growing groin with visible desire.

 _"This." the lady dropped down from her perch and wrapped her legs around his chest, using the momentum to send him back on the bed along with the shocked look on his face to pour the liquid down his throat. As the fluid circulated through his body, his pupils dilated and his blood flow began strengthening every muscle along with his southern package._

 _*Adult content*_

 _"How do you feel hero?" quizzed the man who seemed to be glowing a dark red beneath her. In an action seemingly on impulse, Naruto quickly slid off his undergarments and sprung forth an engorged phallus of 32cm to stand at attention._

"W-w-what's h-h-happening?" the teen struggled as his eyes somewhat glazed over as he gripped the females hips and lifted her to a spot above his swollen cock. Grabbing her panties in his mouth, the blond ripped them off of her.

 _"Just a cocktail of Raging Mushroom, Endura Shrooms and Stamella shrooms. A special potion which boosts desire, passion, and instinct. Right now, I just want to ride it 'til it's gone." the rabbit-themed girl explained as the blond pulled her down onto his crotch, then rose her up to continue the cycle._

"F-fuccking A! We're going then? I'm going to use **_all of it_** _._ " Naruto growled as ripped the material off her chest and attacked her chest, alternating from fondling and sucking her nipples.

"AHH~ such passion! Keep going hero-boy! I'm gonna fuck you raw!" screamed before the hero switched from Cowgirl to Doggystyle. Naruto grabbed the back of her head to burry into the pillow.

 ** _"Who!*BANG* DO YOU *BANG* BELONG TO!"_** the teen barked out as he smacked her asscheeks, with his free hand groping her tits.

"You! AH~ Hero! AH~ You and AH~ your glorious COCK!" moaned as he started plowing her field, continuously pounding away at any thoughts she could've had.

"I'm-I'm-I'm ... CUMMMMMMINNNNNNG!" the lady howled out with pleasure as she soaking the bed and his legs.

 ** _"We're not done!" Naruto ordered while he positioned himself atop her with his penis staying inside her as he assumed the Scorpio position._**

"Gah-ah-ah~! Stahp... I cahn't feel mah legs~!" the girl whimpered as a torrent of hot liquid propelled her into the soaked bed. When Naruto pulled out of her, exploded in a cloud of smoke and vanished.

 ** _"W-wh_** _e_ re did ... she... goh..." the blond muttered as he returned to original hue and passed out with his tool softening beneath him.

*Adult Content end*

* * *

*Kakariko Village: 0700*

"Bah, wha? What happened?" the messy haired blond inquired as he pushed himself up on the bed and noticed his neatly folded clothes and undergarments hanging from the rafter. Reaching up to scratch his head, the hero noticed lacy black panties stuck to his face.

 ** _"Last night, a female entered this_** ** _room and used an arousal potion on you. As the potion took effect, you fell into a lust-fueled haze and violently ejaculated inside of her. After which she disappeared and you passed out as the effects wore off." Kah answered as the teen tucked the panties into the waistband of his underwear and slipped on the rest of his clothing._**

"T-thanks. Hey Kah, is this normal? I mean within the last 24 hours I've been drugged and tied up by two separate women and have had sex. I feel like that isn't normal." Naruto asked her while fixing his equipment(in both ways) along with packing away the sealing books and parchment.

"Hey Kid, ya done up there? I should've heard more sound from you. It sounded like the dead sleeping up there. "Impa exclaimed as Naruto finished packing his book and equipment away.

"W-what? W-I didn't wake you last night?" Naruto somewhat shyly asked as he shifted his pants with the slightly pulsing mass.

"Awake? If I didn't know you were up there, I'd say there was no one upstairs. Why? Should I have heard you?" the Sheikah asked as she looked on the teen.

"N-no. Just asking. Any tips on what I should do before I get to the Zora Region?" Naruto asked as the lady leaned behind her and pulled out a metal shield with a red triple triangle and bird crest emblazoned on it.

"Just take this Knights shield and leave. I've got duties to attend to." Impa ordered as he fixed the shield to his back and nodded before moving to leave the house. Right when he exited the house, Paya stood in the doorway with a small shivering to her stance.

"Good luck on your journey _Mr. Hero._ _"_ the girl declared before shutting the door and leaving him alone to march down the stairs with the slate glowing.

 ** _"From what I can get, yes. In the last century, there was an increase in monsters and the appearance of female monsters. Most focus_** ** _on destruction and chaos, but some it seems prefer to focus on sex. Such as the one who you met earlier yesterday." Kah explained as Naruto brought the device up to his eye level and re-selected the path to the Lanaryu region._**

"Time to head out. Better get there early." the hero muttered as he headed left from the house and passed through the mostly empty village with two kids running around up and down the forested hill.

"Hey, Mr. Hero! Are you gonna save Hyrule like they say you did a million of years ago?" a small white-haired girl asked as ran up to him and gazed upwards at him.

"Uh yeah. Don't worry, I'm going to get some tools together and kick that jerks butt!" Naruto promised as he pumped his fist into the air causing the girl to giggle.

"Ok Mr. Hero, stay safe out there. It's messy out there." the girl reminded him before she leapt up and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, you stay safe too kid." the blond yelled as the kid ran off to play with another child. Following down the pathway, he moved along the beaten path and eventually exited the mountain and canyon walls. With no one around the teen ran for a long while before he looked towards a dilapidated house with a faint glow coming from inside it.

"Hey! Is anyone in there? I'm looking for help finding the Zora in the Lanaryu region." Naruto yelled as he came into viewing distance and saw a kneeling tannish brown dirty blonde with her G-cup chest bound with a black band-less bra and a dull brown thong. On her person was chiseled golden armour with runes carved into it running down her arms and legs with marking encircling her navel.

 _"Hero... are you the blond hero who seeks to defeat Ganon?" the armoured woman asked as_ she rose to her feet and ripped an aged claymore from the ground to hold it solely in her right hand.

"I think that's me. Unless there's someone else." the teen questioned her as he reached into his pouch and pulled out his sword.

 _"Recognized. Prepare yourself for combat hero. I am tasked with the capture or extermination of the blond hero. Name unknown." the armoured girl explained as she aimed the sword at his chest._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and it seems that we're going to fight. Am I right?" Naruto asked as he took the sword in his right and the shield on his left.

 _"Correct. Prepare yourself 'Naruto Uzumaki', for combat will begin. NOW!" the female declared as she lunged herself at him and thrusted her weapon towards his heart, which he managed to deflect with the shield._

Why do you want to kill me?" the hero questioned her as she blocked his right downwards swing and palm struck him back with her left.

 _"Orders. I have been commanded by my masters to either capture you and bring you to them, or kill you and bring you to them." the armoured lady explained while grabbing the sword thrust at her face in her left hand._

"Why do you listen to them? Killing me won't stop people from trying to defeat Ganon. So I'll ask you to stop now before I do something regretful." the blond pleaded while blocking a downward strike from the female.

 _"My orders are absolute. The marking on my armour forces me to follow my orders to the commands. This fight will end with your capture/death or my death. We will fight until someone dies. Now raise up your weapon and prepare yourself. We will continue to the end." the blonde lady promised him as she threw the housing debris at him and pulled out a broadsword out of the rubble._

"I hate the fact that I have to do this but it seems like it's unfortunately the only option." the hero muttered as he pocketed the sword and gripped the shield with both hands.

 _"Choosing to choose the shield then. May you find content with your choice." with a dual swing, the female began an endless barrage of downward swinging attack on his defensive item.  
_ "Shield *BANG* can be*BANG* used as a *BANG* WEAPON!" Naruto yelled as he pushed back her attack, stunning her and allowing him to land a crippling blow on her. Striking her...

* * *

What did you think?

Should Naruto be 'alone'? Him and Kurama? Nine Bijuu? Kaguya?

What's his relation to the Sheikah?

*End*


End file.
